Princess Vesta/Relationships
This page is comprised of Princess Vesta's relationships with various other characters she interacts with. Relatives *King Gold (father) *Queen Juno † (mother) *Prince Silver (paternal uncle) *Princess Neptune, Princess Jupiter and Princess Terra (younger sisters) *Prince Artemis (paternal first cousin) *Princess Sunset Shimmer/Apolla (daughter) *Princess Cherry Blossom and Princess Tiger Lily (nieces) *Prince Hydro Lance and Prince Mercury (nephews) Gold and Juno Vesta had a very close relationships with both her parents and likely inherited her love for nature from her mother. Neptune was saddened by the passing of her mother, but followed her father's example in remembering how she was in life: happy and full of love for her family. Vesta holds a great deal of respect for her father and desperately seeks to restore him to the throne, believing him to be more capable of a ruler than herself. Neptune, Jupiter and Terra Neptune, Jupiter and Terra are Vesta's sisters. Due to their father's falling out with Silver, their father raised them to be as close with each other as they could. He placed emphasis on how family should always stick together and never let anything drive them apart. As a result, Vesta holds a close relationship with her sisters and would do anything to protect them and their kingdom. Silver Silver is Vesta's paternal uncle, the brother of her father. Following his reformation, Vesta was one of the first of her sisters to believe that Silver had changed, largely due to Silver's act of helping Vesta recharge the magical light barrier that protected the capital, an act which greatly drained his physical and magical strength. Sunset Shimmer/Apolla Sunset Shimmer, originally born as Apolla, is the daughter of Vesta with Prometheus. Vesta greatly loved her daughter and tenderly cared for her baby. However, tragedy struck when the child was lost during a Shadowlands invasion. At first, Vesta held high hopes that her daughter survived, but years of getting her hopes up only to be heartbroken took their toll on her heart. This was only exacerbated by some individuals coming to Wu Xing claiming to either be or have found Apolla in order to obtain some form of reward. Vesta never truly got over the loss of her daughter and has ordered Apolla's name never be spoken in her presence. Many years later when Vesta met Sunset Shimmer, she was quick to notice Sunset's resemblance to both herself and her lost daughter, but brushed aside these thoughts, thinking they could not be the same. Prometheus, who had begun to deduce Sunset was in fact Apolla, tried to tell Vesta, but she refused to listen, not wanting to have her heart broken again. Eventually however, Sunset proved she was Apolla through her use of light magic - unique to Wu Xing royals - and her transformation into an alicorn. Their official reunion was initially awkward, with Sunset being both intimated by Vesta and unsure of what to say since she did not remember much of her childhood, but the two embraced, happily reuniting at last. Love interest Prometheus Prometheus is Vesta's loyal guard captain of her Flame Guard, as well as her lover and father of her child, Apolla. They first met when Vesta caught a young, orphaned Prometheus stealing food from the kitchen. Instead of punishing him, Gold arranged for him to be taken in by the royal guards. Since then, Prometheus rose in rank and became the captain of Vesta's personal Flame Guard. The pair developed a close relationship with one another that ended up resulting in a romantic relationship that the pair chose to keep secret. Whispers of their romance do fly about the kingdom, but neither acknowledge the rumors. Their union ultimately resulted in the birth of a daughter, Apolla, whom they both loved dearly. However, when Apolla was taken by Shadow Ponies during an attack and presumed dead, Vesta and Prometheus fell into depression. While Prometheus was hopeful that they could find Apolla, Vesta began to lose hope with each passing day. Prometheus did his best to comfort his lover and keep her hope alive, but complied with her request to not speak of her again, knowing how much it hurt to think about Apolla. Friends Lucky Streak Lucky Streak is Vesta's adviser. She often seeks his counsel and advice on a situation and greatly respects his input. Princess Celestia Vesta considers Celestia a family friend due to her acquaintance with her father. Vesta clearly found Celestia trustworthy and reliable enough to contact for help. Twilight Sparkle When Vesta sent a letter seeking aid to Princess Celestia, Vesta was relatively disappointed that Celestia instead sent Twilight Sparkle and her friends instead. Vesta was not confident that Twilight could assist in their troubles the way she hoped Celestia could, but eventually warmed up to the Princess of Friendship after Twilight and her friends persisted and succeeded in helping locate the missing King Gold. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z